


Silence is Golden

by Hanajimasama



Category: Silent Hill
Genre: Horror, Spooky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 22:45:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14435763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanajimasama/pseuds/Hanajimasama
Summary: Just a little piece about Silent Hill.





	Silence is Golden

_Silent Hill._

Though Silent Hell would be a more appropriate name. Soft ashen grey flakes drifted silently like snow from the thick clouds that blocked out all sun. The town was covered in a blanket of snow like ash. Sunlight never shone on the little town of Silent Hill and to match its namesake no sound filled the air.   
The constant fall of ash seemed to silence all sound the same way it swallowed the sunlight.

_The silence was deafening._

The only time sound flooded the air of the town was when the sirens screamed out. They were to signal that the darkness was coming.   
Just as canaries were used to sense gas leaks in the mining trade, they were used to sense the approaching darkness.

_When the darkness came there was no hope._

Paint on the walls peeled, twisting and merging with the shadows, manifesting itself into the deep seated hatred that bound the residents here. Flesh eating bugs washed over the floors and ceilings like waves upon the sand. It was a painful way to die but on the bright side, they devoured their victims rather quickly.   
Memories and sins of those who died were shackled to Silent Hill unable to pass on to the afterlife. Their souls tethered to the darkness taking on a grotesque form only fitting to their sins.

Once the darkness engulfed the light, the key to survival was to run. Run and stay silent. Screaming only drew them towards you. Only in the church could you be safe but who knows how long those stone walls would hold the darkness and nightmares at bay.

The glow of lights could not shield you from the monsters either. They were drawn to it. The light they couldn’t see. Couldn’t have. They craved it.

_Nothing could keep you safe. Except Hope._

A town so desperate to hold on to their faith ultimately left them at the very gates of hell.   
They scavenged during the unpredictable light patches, always in teams of three or more. Never alone. Never. It was simply a matter of fact, there’s safety in numbers or perhaps it was easier to save yourself during the darkness if you sacrificed another to give yourself a head start.   
Not that the creatures of the darkness were that easily distracted.   
You may give it a sacrifice but down that hallway, in that seemingly safe room with the locked door, a creature lurked in the shadows following the scent of fear.  
There was no escape.

No-one knew when the darkness would descent upon them nor did they know how long it would last. If you were unfortunate enough to be caught in it, all you could do is hope you died quickly. If the screeching of metal grinding against rusty metal floors echoed through the halls then you had better run. The pyramid heads were the the last thing you wanted to encounter in the darkness.   
Executioners.  
Tall, pale giants wielding obscenely big knives, their heads clamped in a heavy metal pyramid shaped helmet. Something like an iron maiden but for one’s head.   
They would deliver you from sin in the the most painful and grotesque way possible and depending on the nature of your sin it could also be excruciatingly slow.   
These tall butchers did not run but no matter how fast you run they will find you and bring you to judgment. Unless you were lucky enough to escape but there was never a second lucky escape. The next time, they will find you.

In the hotel just in the middle of the Main Street was an elevator shaft and it would take you into the pits of hell itself. Only the foolish dared to enter. Those foolish enough to attempt to quell the unforgiving darkness. Those who finally admitted the truth: they were not alive.   
Fire had long consumed this wretched town and none survived. Only their souls remained.   
As long as the fires burned they would know no peace.   
As long as her anger was ignored they would know no peace.  
And as they say  
There is no rest for the wicked.

_If you find yourself in the sleepy little town of Silent Hill, West Virginia, then I advise you to make peace with your sins and pray, pray long and hard that the darkness takes you quickly.  
For once you enter Silent Hill, you can never leave._


End file.
